For many organizations, information can be the foundation for competitive differentiation, from faster processing time and reduced operating costs to quicker access to information and ensured compliance. The sheer volume and complexity of information can thwart productivity, waste time and resources, and strain the information technology infrastructure that supports the information. A key to utilizing information successfully is the ability to efficiently capture and manage large volumes of information from disparate sources. Business critical information arrives in many forms, including paper and fax. Transforming the information into intelligent content can feed enterprise applications such as enterprise content management, enterprise resource planning, customer relationship management, and other information systems. Grouping and classifying paper documents that have been scanned can be very difficult because of optical character recognition (OCR) errors, differences in text, differences in graphics, noise, stray marks, rotations, skewing, handwriting, and so forth.